I Cant beleive i love him
by twilight girl456
Summary: the cullens are invited to stay with aro. while staying with him,nessie meets alec,and she begins to develop feelings for him, and he does too! what will happen between them?
1. Letter

* * *

"Renesmee dear, would you like anything to eat?" my mother asked me.

"No thanks mom. I'm still full from hunting." She just nodded and smiled. Normally, I would gag at the thought of human food. I thought it was simply repulsing! But if it was my mothers or my grandmothers cooking, I would eat every bite of it.

My father and aunt Alice quickly entered the kitchen, with my father running out the door and aunt Alice running upstairs. I looked at my mother, who had a confused look on her face. Suddenly everyone was in the room with us. My father came back into the house with the mail in his hands and walking towards Carlisle with a **letter** in his hands.

"Well, what does it say Carlisle?" my dad asked.

"Its from Aro. He says that he would like for us to come and visit him and stay with him for a while. He has already bought us plane tickets and says that he means no harm to our family." Grandpa looked up from the piece of paper in his hands, looking at everyone's facial expression.

Everyone was silent for at least several minutes when Alice broke the silence.

"I say we should go. I've been watching them and they seem to mean no harm" she said. Everyone else liked the idea of it, except for aunt rose although she didn't say anything against it.

"Well then, its settled" said grandpa, "We leave first thing in the morning."

After we all discussed everything about what to do when we got there, I said goodnight to everyone and went upstairs to my room. I laid down in my bed and thought about what it would be like in Italy and on the plane for a few moments. I wanted to imagine about it some more, but I began to feel my eyelids get heavy. I then could feel myself being consumed by sleep as I drifted off into the darkness.


	2. Italy

**to Italy**

**The plane ride here was extremely the most boring thing that I have experienced in my life. It was also very disturbing as well. All these human girls were going gaga all over my dad and uncles. It was sick! I love my uncles and dad, but still….eww. I was so relieved when we got off the plane, but then I got even more impatient because we had to go rent several cars.**

**After we had everything we needed, we began to drive to volterra. It was hard to see a lot, because it was so dark, but I could still see a few things. After several minutes of driving in silence, my dad started talking to me.**

"**Nessie, while were staying with Aro, you must be cautious at all times. Even though Alice said that she has been watching them, and seeing them do no harm to us, you still have to be careful….for all we know, we may be wrong and just landed ourselves in a trap." I knew what he was saying was true, and I was always cautious….why was he treating me like I was a five year old!**

"**Because you are Nessie" he said. Ugh! I hated when he read my mind like that! I don't mind when he does it a whole lot though. I would like at least just one thought to myself without him commenting on it out loud.**

"**Nessie, you know I cant help it. Its just what I do." I know he doesn't mean to read everyone's mind, it just happens and he tries really hard not to, and sometimes, he succeeds at it. I love my dad so much!**

**I heard him chuckle. "I love you too Nessie!" My poor mother. She looked at us both with confused looks, wondering what we were talking about.**

**I looked back at my father, and he was no longer smiling. He seemed to have tensed up and had a cold look on his face.**

"**Were here" he said. I couldn't believe my eyes! It was huge and extremely beautiful. I had a feeling I would like it here.**

**We all pulled up to a gate, where we were met by hooded figure. We all got out of our cars and walked up to the figure.**

**Carlisle was in the front of our little group. We were greeted by the hooded figure.**

"**Welcome back Carlisle!" the man said, "Aro will be pleased to know that you are here. Please follow me." and with that, we did. We walked through what seemed to be a long and dark tunnel, that seemed to never have an exit. Finally, we came to a stop. We were standing in front of something that looked like a door. The man who greeted us at the gate, who's name I think was Demetri, opened the large door. We walked into large room, which I presumed as the throne room. **

"**Carlisle old friend! What a pleasure it is to see you and you family again!" the man sitting in the middle of two other men sitting on thrones, who I figured was Aro.**

**Grandpa just gave a small smile and nodded.**

"**Likewise." said grandpa.**

**The other two men, one on each side of Aro, just stared at us. The one on the left side of Aro, had bright blond hair and ruby red eyes. He didn't seem very friendly looking. The one on the right had brown hair and ruby red eyes. He seemed to be a lot more friendlier then the other man and he smiled at my family. He seemed like a nice man. The sound of Aro talking snapped me out of my thoughts.**

"**Why Renesmee," he said to me, "you've grown up to be a beautiful young lady!"**

"**Thank you!" I said slightly smiling.**

"**I'll have someone show you all to your rooms." said Aro. Immediately after he said that, a man appeared in front of us. **

"**Hello and welcome back!" the man said to grandpa.**

"**Thank you Felix." so that was his name. He seemed like a friendly person.**

"**I'll show you all to your rooms" he said. We all came up to an elevator.**

"**I hope you all don't mind, but we got a separate room for Renesmee on the floor below yours. We thought she would like more privacy." Felix told my family. Thank you God!!!! My own room!!! It was a miracle!**

"**Of course not. Its no problem at all." my father said. The look on his face told me otherwise.**

"**Well, I will show you all to your rooms and have someone else take Renesmee to hers. Alec!" Alec? Who the heck was Alec? Suddenly a boy who looked to be at least my age, physically at least, appeared next to Felix. He had light brown hair and bangs that covered his forehead a little. He was tall and a little muscular looking, and he was pale like the rest of us. His lips were full and beautiful looking and it gave me this feeling to reach out and press my lips to his. But what made him look the most beautiful of all, were his eyes. They were red like the rest of the volturi we had met so far, but something made them more different than the others…I just couldn't figure out what though. The sound of his voice brought me out of my thoughts.**

"**Yes Felix?" he said with his velvet voice.**

"**Alec, would you please take Renesmee up to her room?" The boy Alec, turned to face me, our gazes meeting. He smiled at me for moment before he replied.**

"**Sure thing!" he said. "Follow me." I quickly did as he said and followed.**

"**Where are we going? Couldn't we have just waited on the elevator back there?" I asked trying to make small talk.**

"**Your whole family is to big to fit into that elevator. There were going to be several trips back to get all of them up there." he said **

"**Oh" was all I said. We walked in silence at a human pace, and then he broke the silence.**

" **So how old are you?" I looked up from the floor and found him staring at me, waiting for me to answer his question.**

"**My actual age is five, but physically I'm sixteen."**

"**Oh." was all he said.**

"**How old are you?" I asked.**

"**sixteen."**

"**Oh" I looked down at the floor, and I could feel the heat in my cheeks. I was probably the color of a tomato right now.**

"**So I see you met the leaders of our guard" he said**

"**Yea. I only know Aro, but who were the other two?"**

"**The one on the left of Aro is Caius and the one on the right is Marcus". So the mean looking blonde man was Caius. The friendlier man was Marcus. Well I already know who looks friendlier.**

"**Caius, he doesn't look like he likes my family very much….why is that?" I asked Alec. He pressed the elevator button that said up. He turned towards me and looked at me.**

"**Caius thinks that your family is a major threat to our existence. Before your mother was turned into vampire, when she was still a human, she knew of our existence. The only way we could spare your entire family's lives if she was turned. Caius wanted to do it at that moment, but the one in your family that can see the future told us that eventually you r mother would be turned soon. Caius was angered by this but, he seemed to let it go later." I knew this story already, but I never knew of someone who had so much hatred for my family before.**

"**then you were born" Alec said, "we were told that you were an immortal child, and by the law we had, we had to kill you and your entire family. It was a horrible idea and I didn't want to do it. But then, there was proof that you weren't immortal, so no one was killed. This made Caius mad again, but he let it go. He doesn't hate your family and you in the way you think. He just hates that he didn't get to kill anyone because of the laws" he laughed.**

**I was so preoccupied with talking to him that I never noticed us get in the elevator.**

"**Renesmee," he said. I turned toward him, and our eyes met. I stared into them, trying to figure out what made them different then the others.**

"**Yes?" **

"**Your very beautiful." Did he just say what I think he just said? Did he just call me, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, BEAUTIFUL!? My heart melted into mush at his words.**

"**Thank you" I said, feeling the heat quickly rise to my cheeks.**

"**I've never met someone like you Renesmee. I have this strange feeling like I need to be at your side at all times." he said. He moved closer to me. I felt myself move back against the wall. He put both of his hands on the wall on each side of me.**

"**I have the strange urge to…protect you." I felt and heard my heart beat increase, and I was hoping he wasn't paying attention to it. But he began to smile, and I felt my cheeks began to heat up.**

**He began to lean his face into mine, but before he could get it any closer, the elevator doors opened.**

**Alec grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the elevator and dragged me down the hall. We stopped at a big door. **

"**Were here," he said. He opened the door and pulled me into the room. He turned on the lights and the room suddenly became much brighter. It was huge! The walls were painted a lilac color, which is my favorite color! The bed was a king size and looked really comfy already. I had my own bathroom with a really, really big bathtub!**

"**WOW! This is amazing! It has everything!" I said ecstatically.**

"**That's not it just yet," said Alec. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to another door.**

"**What's this?" I asked him. He smirked at me.**

"**You'll see." he said. He opened the door and I looked in. OH MY GOD!!!!! **

"**Renesmee, this is your closet!" Alec said. I turned to face him with my eyes wide and my mouth open. He began to laugh at the look on my face, and I could feel my face heat up. I probably looked like a cherry right now.**

"**Wow!" was I could manage to say. It had tons of clothes in here, along with shoes and accessories. I wondered if aunt Alice and aunt rose got closets like mine. I would ask them tomorrow.**

"**So what do you think?" Alec's velvet voice brought me back to my senses. **

**I had no idea what to think. Everything was amazing! Today was a perfect day!**

"**Well?" he asked again.**

"**I think I'm gonna like it here!" I said. I looked at him and he probably had the biggest smile on his face that I have ever seen.**


	3. Why are they so protective of you?

**A/N:OK,so this is my first fanfic ever! I didn't write this in my first chapter so I'm telling you now....I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!I wish i did but i don't! **

After I recovered from the shock of how big my closet was, Alec and I sat down on my bed and began talking. I was in some type of trance trying to figure out what made his eyes so different then the others. His voice broke me out of that trance.

"Renesmee, maybe you should go get ready for bed" what?was he trying to get rid of me? I could feel myself frowning at the very idea. Alec took notice of this very quickly.

"Renesmee, I'm not going anywhere. Just go get ready for bed and ill wait for you. I promise I'm not going anywhere." I knew he wasn't going to leave so I listened.

"Ok, im going. Oh and Alec?"

"Yes Renesmee?"he said, his velvet voice making my heart melt.

"You don't have to call me Renesmee. I prefer Nessie for short. But you don't have to call me Nessie if you don't want to…" I said quickly.

"Well, I think ill just call you Nessie" he said. I loved how he said that.

"Ok then. Ill be right back!" I grabbed a pair of pajamas and ran to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and got in. The warm water soothed me, as I washed my hair. After I felt relaxed, I turned off the water and got out. I put my pajamas on and decided to leave my hair down to dry naturally. Exited the bathroom and turned of the lights. I walked out to see my angel sitting on my bed smiling at me.

"I'm back!" I said as I sat down on the bed with him.

We sat there for a moment, staring at each other when Alec broke the silence.

"Nessie, can I ask you a question about your family?"

"Well what do u want to know?"

"Why are they so protective over you?" oh great….the answer to this should be just lovely…

"I'm not really sure why….I think they are because im the best thing that's ever happened to them.…they love me and care about father is the most protective of me because im his baby."

"He has to let you grow up sometime Nessie."I knew Alec was right, and my father has let me grow up. Hes just being a dad.

"I know" I said.

I looked at the clock on the night stand, and I couldn't believe how late it was! I tried to pretend like I wasn't tired. I wanted to talk to alec some more, but my little act failed to work on him.

"Nessie, you need to go to sleep."crap!he noticed.

"Oh, but Alec, I'm not tired at all!" right when I said that, I let out a big yawn. He chuckled at me.

"Come on Nessie!in the bed you go."he pulled down the bed covers so I could slide. I slowly got in and laid tucked me in and made sure I was comfortable.

"Do you need anything else Nessie?"he said. I looked up at him sleepily and smiled.

"No, I think im good for now." he just nodded his head at my answer. Then he began to talk again.

"Well if you need anything at all, just call me. My room is right across the hall so if you need to ask me a question, ill be right across the hall." OH MY GOSH! He was in the rom across the hall from mine!

"Ok" was all I managed to say. It sounded like it came out as a squeak, and I was hoping that alec didn't take notice to it. I don't think he did.

"Ok Night Nessie!"

"Good night Alec!" and then…he was gone. I sighed as I wished that he could've stayed, but he was right across the hall. I don't have to be all sad about him leaving me to sleep when he was right across the hall.

As soon as my head hit my pillow I could feel sleep overcome me. I drifted off and as I was,I began to think about alecs eyes and what made them so different than everybody else's. before I could go deep into thought about it, I was consumed by sleep, and dreamt of what would happen tomorrow.


	4. Spending Time With Alec

A/N: I know!I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while.I've been suffering from writers block so you enjoy chapter 4!As usual,i do not own twilight.

I was sleeping** really good, until I heard the sound of my moms voice.**

"**Renesmee, you need to wake up. Come on Renesmee, get up now!" she yelled a little bit. I opened my eyes, and saw her sitting on my bed next to me. I looked out my window, and found that it was still dark outside.**

"**Mom, its not even light outside! What time is it?" **

"**5:30" she said. She is waking me up at five in the morning! What does she think shes doing!**

"**Mom, why do I need to get up this early?" I whined.**

"**Because were all going hunting, nad we thought you would like to come." I couldn't believe she woke me up just to ask me if I wanted to go hunting at 5 in the morning!**

"**No thanks mom.I think ill just go back to sleep" I said while laying back down, but she pulled me up.**

"**Your not going back to sleep Nessie. If your not going hunting with us, then your going to wake up and do something then lie around in the bed."**

"**Ok fine, I'm up! I guess ill just read while you guys are gone" I really had know intention of reading that long while they were gone.**

"**Ok then! We'll see you later then!" I was fixing to tell her bye, but before I could say anything, she was already gone.**

"**Bye" I mumbled quietly to myself. I got out of my bed and went to my closet to see what I could where today. I scanned the closet quickly to see what outfit I liked the best. I quickly found it in no time! It was a purple tank top and I picked out some jeans to go with it. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought it looked great!**

**I think of what I could do while my family was out hunting. I didn't have a whole lot of option's, which were just read a book, listen to my ipod, watch t.v, or just sit around like an old bum. I then remembered that Alec's room was right across from mine! I could just go over there and talk to him! I quickly jumped up from my bed and ran to my door. I threw it open and walked across the hall to alecs bedroom door.**

**I knocked three times on the door. I heard him shout from inside the room.**

"**Come in" he yelled. I opened the door and walked in his room and heard the shower going. I walked over to his bed and sat down on it waiting for him to get out of the shower. I then got a brilliant idea and jumped off Alec's bed and ran in his closet.**

**I heard the shower turn off, and closed his closet doors quickly and quietly, and concealed my self behind his shirts that were hanging up in front of me. I hoped that he didn't notice that I was in his room.**

**I heard the bathroom door open, and I heard Alec walk out, walking towards the closet. I stayed in my hiding place, and tried my hardest not to laugh. I heard him open up the closet doors and prepared myself to surprise him.**

**I jumped out from the closet from where I was hiding and yelled at him.**

"**Surprise!" I shouted.**

"**What the!…." He stared at me wide eyed, and I busted out into laughter.**

"**Oh…My …Gosh," I said in between laughs,"You were so scared!" **

**I looked up at him and he was still wide eyed.**

"**Im sorry Alec…I couldn't help myself. Please forgive me."**

**He looked at me, and a smirk grew on his face.**

"**Its alright Nessie. You did a pretty good job at scaring me!"**

**That's when I noticed that he wasn't wearing anything but the towel wrapped around his hips, which showed the 'V' shape of them. He had a nice six pack, but I would call it a 10 pack. I could see his well toned muscles of his arms and how hansome he looked. His hair was still wet from the shower, falling down in his face practically covering his gorgeous eyes. He was the most gorgeous boy I have ever met.**

"**Nessie?" the sound of his velvet voice brought me out of my trance of staring at him.**

"**Yes?" **

"**Are you ok?" he asked as if something was actually was wrong with me.**

"**Im fine! Why do you ask?"**

"**Well you seemed to be off in your own little world there for a few minutes."**

"**Oh sorry. I was just thinking about something."**

"**Oh" was all he said. I hoped he hadn't noticed me staring at his beautiful body. Just as I was thinking about it, I felt my cheeks heat up.**

"**So what are you up so early for?" he asked.**

"**My family wanted me to go hunting with them, but I didn't feel like it. So my mom made me wake up."**

"**Why are you in here then?" he asked me. Did he not want me in here with him?**

"**I got bored, so I thought I'd come and talk to you! If you don't mind that is."**

**He smiled at me. I loved his smile! It was so gorgeous like the rest of him.**

"**No, I don't mind at all." Oh thank god! Im glad he didn't say that he wanted me to leave! My thoughts of releif were interrupted by his voice.**

"**But im afraid I have to ask you to leave my room for a second " I was so busy with my thoughts, that I forgot that he was still wrapped up in a towel.**

"**Sure. Ill just be outside your door." **

**I walked out of his room and closed the door behind me and waited for him to get done dressing. He was out no later than a minute.**

"**So what do you want to do?" he asked me.**

**I just shrugged my shoulders. **

"**Im not sure…" I told him. **

**Right when I said that he pulled me up and moved us into my room. I began to wonder why my room was so important at the moment.**

"**Why are we in here?" I asked him.**

"**Because it was boring out there" he said, "And your room is more fun!" **

"**Oh" was all said.**

**He sat both of us down on my bed and he began to ask me random questions.**

"**So Nessie…do you play any instruments?" he asked.**

"**I can only play the piano and sing a little" I said**

**I looked at him and he wasn't even replying to my answer I had given him. I found him just staring at me, and not saying anything else.**

**That's when I saw him move over to sit right next to me. Most girls probably would've freaked out by how close he was, but I didn't mind. I liked him being close like this. But he didn't seem close enough.**

"**Renesmee?" he asked me. I looked up at his beautiful face.**

"**Yes?" I said**

"**Can I try something real quick?" try what? What did he want to try?**

"**Um, ok." I said**

**He moved around to face me on the bed. Then he started to lean in towards my face. I began to move forward but he stopped.**

"**Just be still and relax." he said. How could I relax at a moment like this! He is going to kiss me! Isnt he?**

**His face got closer into mine,and I could feel his cool breath on my face, our lips inches apart. He smiled at the look of my face, and didn't know why he was…until I could feel the heat rise up to my cheeks.**

**He leaned in alittle more,and pressed his lips to mine. It was a sensational thing. His lips were so soft and gentle against mine. I kissed him back.**

**He pulled away for a second and looked at my face then smiled. I noticed his eyes were different then before. I realized what made them different then the others. Earlier they were filled with love and kindness. Now they were filled with passion and lust. **

**The feel of alecs lips brought me back to what was going right now. I kissed him back.**

**This kiss had more passion to it as alec began deepen the kiss. He held onto my waist and I tangled my hands into his hair. He pulled away a second with his lips parted, and he pressed them back to mine. He tasted so good! He was like an addiction that I would never grow out of.**

**The next thing I knew was that I was under him, him still kissing me very passionately. I didn't want him to ever stop kissing me, but right when I thought that, he pulled away and sat up on the bed.**

"**Im sorry Nessie…I…I shouldn't have done that," he said with a sad expression on his face.**

**Why the heck was he apologizing for something so freakin awesome!?**

"**Its ok Alec! Im not angry or scared at all!" I said.**

**He looked at me with his gorgeous eyes.**

"**Is that so?" He said with a mischievous grin. He began to wrap his arms around my waist, but I ran to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall.**

"**Yea," I answered him from the other side of the room. He stared in disbeleif at my vampire speed.**

"**Well then," He said mischievously moving to where I was, "you wanna paly catch huh?"**

**Before I could move to somewhere else he caught me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He looked deeply in my eyes and I stared back in his.**

**He smiled at me very big and said,"Gotch ya!"**

**I giggled at his expression**

**He pulled me back over to the bed and gently pushed me down on it. I began to laugh even more.**

**He laid down on the bed next to me and smiled at me. I looked deeply in his eyes and noticed they had changed color. Earlier they were blood red, but now they were a blue color. I asked him what happened to his eyes.**

"**Why are your eyes blue now?" I asked.**

"**Its another one of my powers. My eyes can changer colors sometimes depending on my mood."**

"**Oh" was all I said.**

**He suddenly was hovering over me. He leaned his face into mine, our lips inches apart. Instead of kissing me he just whispered something to me.**

"**Do you trust me?" he asked. **

"**Yes." was all I said. **

**And then I felt his soft lips touch mine. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me up from my back and held me by the waist without breaking the kiss. I tangled my hands in his skater boy hair.**

**I knew I loved this boy although ive only known him for only a day, but I knew I did.**

**I pulled away to breath.**

"**You're the most important thing to me Nessie" said alec.**

"**Im glad I am." I said.**

**I knew that this was gonna be the best vacation ive ever had.**


	5. Whats with your sister and my dad?

A/N:ok here is my 5th chapter. Please enjoy it and give me some usual,i dont own twilight.

Alec smiled at me when I said I was going to like it here. I just loved how I made him smile! He looked so damn cute when he did! I was brought back to the real world when I heard Alec say my name.

"Nessie…" he said with a worried expression on his face. He looked angered and nervous for some reason I do not know.

"What is it Alec?" I asked worriedly.

Right when I said that I heard my door swing open violently and a very loud growl from who ever swung my door open. I immediately knew why alec was scared at that moment.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY DAUGHTERS ROOM!?!" my father yelled. The one thing I learned about my father was never make him mad or be around him when he is mad.

I looked at his face and he was clearly very angry at alec and more or likely at me, which is guaranteed.

"Daddy please calm down," I said calmly. I looked over to alec to see the anger and sadness in his eyes. It pained me to look at him because I knew I had probably gotten him into a lot of trouble.

"WELL?!!! Are you going to explain to me why your in here?" my father said angrily.

Alec was fixing to speak but I started talking before he could.

"Alec was just telling me about everyone on the guard, dad. Please relax ok?"

Alec looked over at me with a very somewhat surprised expression on his face. I couldn't believe that I wasn't already yelling at my dad. I usually do that when he is a little overprotective.

My father looked at me and his facial expression changed from angry to confused and calm. I stared at him in silence, praying that he couldn't see through my lie and he wasn't reading Alecs mind. My fathers voice brought me out of my mental praying.

"Alec would you please step outside for a moment. I would like to talk to my daughter…" my dad said a little bit more politely.

Alec just stood there and didn't move. My father spoke again with an icy tone.

"ALONE" he said rudely. I saw alec move at vampire speed out the door and he closed it behind him.

My fathers stare brought me back to reality. His face told me exactly how much trouble I was in. I decided that I would play little miss not guilty Renesmee to soften him up. I gave him a big smile.

"Heheh… I love you daddy!" I said cutely. I stopped right after I started the not guilty act… he wasn't buying it one second.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" yep he was definitely beyond mad, "What were you doing alone, in your room, without any of us here, with that monster!" His last words 'That monster' made me very angry that he ever say that about alec.

"Dad, he didn't hurt me alright?! I got bored because mom wouldn't let me go back to sleep and I had nothing better to do!" I yelled at him.

"Couldn't you have been reading?" he replied calmly.

"You expected me to read for god knows how long you guys would be gone?!" I yelled at him again.

Did he not trust me? Why was he treating me like a baby?!

"Because you are a baby Nessie." he said. UGHHHH! He invaded my mind again!

"Nessie its not that I don't trust you…" he said calmly. Then why the heck was he all mad and stuff!?

"Its that im not sure that I trust him." so that's the problem is? He doesn't trust alec.

"Dad," I mentally said," Im a big girl, and I can protect myself." I said in my mind.

"Nessie it could just be a trick that can end up hurting you." he said aloud.

"Daddy, alec wouldn't hurt me…. He's my friend." I said reassuringly, although I knew he was probably more than that, but id explain that to my father later.

He looked at me and his face told me that he was calm and relaxed. A small smile spread across his face.

"All right Nessie," he said, " I trust you. But…." he said with a hint humor in his voice. Oh great…there's a but, " I will be reading his mind from time to time." he said quickly. He gave me a kiss on the head and with that, he was gone.

I quickly opened my door and looked outside the in the hall, hoping that alec would be right at my door. He wasn't out there. I moved out of my door way and over to his door across the hall. Before I knocked, I could hear voices inside. There were two people arguing about something.

"What do you think you are doing?! We could all be exposed because of what you are doing!" the voice yelled. It wasn't a voice that I knew, but I was pretty sure that it was a girls voice.

"You don't know what you are talking about! I know what im doing and nothing bad is going to happen." said the other voice, which I knew belonged to alec.

Just then the door flew open. A small girl stood in front of me. She had long dirty blond hair, and she was shorter than I was. She stared at me with her blood red eyes, and her face was expressionless, but I could tell that she strongly disliked me. Her eyes suggested that she even hated me. Her talking brought me back to the real world.

"Out of my way half-breed." she said icily. I moved out of her way quickly so I wouldn't make her any more angrier. Just as quickly as I had seen her, she was gone, which I was jumping for joy in my mind.

Alec approached me and pulled me in his room. He shut the door behind him and he sat us down on the bed.

"I see you met Jane." he said bitterly. Clearly he didn't like her either.

"Who is she?" I asked him. I wanted to know why she was yelling at alec and for what.

"She's my twin sister," he said. I stared at him in disbelief…. He has a sister?

"Oh" was all I said. Im really glad that alec cant read minds. He probably would've been mad at me for saying such bad things about his sister in my head.

"But I really wish she wasn't though." he said. Yea, so do I.

"Why was she yelling at you?" I blurted out. I probably shouldn't have. It could be a personal family conflict for all I knew.

"She thinks me being around you is dangerous for the guard.." he said. His sister thinks im dangerous?

"Exactly why?" I questioned.

"She fears that you could expose us. She also thinks that you aren't good for me."

What!? I hate his sister so much! Who is she to tell her brother how to live his life!? What a stupid little-

"Nessie, I told her she was wrong about you not being the right one for me." he said. Clearly he could see that what she told him had hurt me.

"Well, im glad that's how you see it" I said. He moved closer to my face and stared into my eyes while I stared in his. A big grin grew across his face.

"You're the only one for me Nessie. Don't ever listen to what Jane says about that. She just likes making people angry or upset…" his words comforted me. At least I knew that he did like me.

"Ok" was all I said. It came out more like a squeak though.

"So how was your talk with your father?" alec asked.

"It went well…I guess. He was just being overprotective again….like he always is." I said.

"When do you plan on telling him about us?" alec asked.

That was a good question. When was I going to tell him about us? What if he didn't like it one bit after I had told him that nothing was going on between me and alec?!? What would he do when I told him!?!

"Soon," I said. The truth is im not sure when im going to tell him or if I am going to tell him at all. I would probably ask mom or aunt alice for advice.

"Ok then," he said. He put on his crooked smile, which I absolutely loved. He put his hands on my waist and lifted me up on his lap facing him.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked with a big smirk on his face.

I didn't say anything. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gently pressed my lips to his. He gripped my waist tighter, and pulled me closer to him. I kept my arms around his neck, hoping that this moment would ever end. But I spoke to soon. He pulled away from our kiss and whispered to me.

"I love Nessie" My heart melted into mush.

"I love you to alec" I said proudly.

He gave a big grin and pressed his lips back to mine. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist without breaking the kiss. The next thing I knew was that I was laying on the bed and he was on top of me kissing my neck. I let out a soft moan of pleasure.

He stopped and looked at me and gave me slight grin. He leaned back down and started kissing my neck again. I moaned again a little louder in pleasure. I didn't want him to stop, but he did.

"We should probably stop before we go to far." he said. I didn't want to stop, but I knew he was probably right. I sat up on the bed.

"Can you show me around the castle?" I asked suddenly. He looked at me surprised.

"Yea, sure." he said.

He stood up and pulled me up with him. We walked over to his door and he opened it and walked us over the elevator and pressed the down button.

We waited in silence for the elevator doors opened. Finally when they opened we walked in and alec pressed the lobby button.

"So why are you so interested in exploring all the sudden?" he asked with a little grin on his face.

"I dunno…just curious." I said.

He didn't say anything else. He just leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed me up against the wall of the elevator. We were like that until the elevator doors opened.

Alec smiled at me and took a hold of my hand and held it. He turned to me and began to talk.

"May the tour begin" he said. And with that, it did.


	6. MAJOR AUTHORS NOTE

Major A/N: To all my marvelous reviewers of this story, Im sorry for not updating for a long time. I have been very busy with school and my social life, plus ive been working on another story as well. I am sad to say that I have lost faith in this story. Reasons being 1) I am out of ideas for more chapters 2) I have lost interest in it and 3) I am suffering major writers block from it. I am grateful to all of those that have reviewed it and added it to their favorites list. You all I have encouraged me to move forward with writing, but this story isn't exactly what I want to write anymore. I have lost my total and complete interest in writing it. But thanks to all of you, I have started on another project and right now, its progressing into something I actually like, because its actually going somewhere. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me, but you can love me or hate me, I am finished with this story for now, but who knows? Maybe one day, ill find my inspiration to actually try and write with it some more. Once again, I thank you all and hope that you will read any of my other stories I write. This story is on hold until further notice.

Thank you all!

-twilight girl456


End file.
